Sandbox
by Alex Glaven
Summary: -Elena- For Akiko's fic challenge. The title says it all! Wee! YAY FIC CHALLENGE!


For Akiko's one shot. Oh! And she also wanted me to let you know to put "Akiko's one shot" in the summery, to make her life easier. She forgot to mention that earlier

**Sandbox**

By: Elena

"Vrrroooommmm" Isaac muttered as he rolled the toy truck over the sand. He continued to make car noises as he traveled down the sandbox.

Felix was making destruction noises as he moved his bulldozer around. He was carefully moving sand out of the way, making hills of sand.

"Isaac! Look!" Garet said proudly.

Isaac turned around. Garet had built a rather nice sand castle. He smiled and continued to play with his truck.

A shadow passed overhead. Garet looked up to see Alex standing overhead. He had an evil glare upon his face. "Hello Garet."

"Um... hello...."

Garet watched, shocked, as Alex lifted his food and stomped on his sand castle. "What a stupid sand castle."

Garet's eyes were beginning to water.

"That wasn't nice!" Isaac said as he stood up. "Apologize."

"To him? Not likely." He jumped back a few feet, standing just outside the sandbox. He began muttering something, and rain was suddenly falling above them.

"Mud!" Ivan said excitedly, playing in it.

* * *

"Sheba, what is that noise?" Mia asked frustrated. "I can't concentrate."

"Good question, it's been going on for a few hours now." Jenna said, eyeing the window. "It's coming from outside."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

The girls went over and looked out the window. Felix, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Alex were out playing in the sandbox.

* * *

"What is going on out here?" Jenna demanded, storming over to the sandbox with Mia and Sheba close behind her.

"Alex is being mean again!!" Garet complained as he stared down at his destroyed sand castle, which was now mud.

They looked over to see Alex laughing.

"He turned the sand to mud!" Ivan pointed to Alex. Ivan was covered head to toe in mud.

"Felix, what is going on?" Jenna asked.

"We were just having fun in the sandbox, then Alex had to come along and ruin it!" Felix was crying. "It's all his fault!"

"Mia, Felix is crying." Jenna stared at her brother wide eyed. "What is wrong with them?"

"Alex stepped on my sand castle!" Garet cried as he threw mud at the mercury adept.

"I should have known. Alex, what did you do to them?"

He leaned over and dodged the thrown mud. "I didn't turn the sand into mud, it was Picard."

"You liar." Picard said as he came around a tree, stopping next to Ivan. "I wasn't even in the area."

Alex grinned evilly. "Yes, but can you prove that?"

"Alex, we all know that Picard is the most mature one here."

"That's because he must be really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really..." Ivan was chanting as he rocked back and fourth.

"Are you done yet?" Picard snapped at the Jupiter Adept, quite annoyed.

Ivan stopped rocking back and forth and looked up at the Mercury Adept. "Really really old."

"You're the one that was always trying to take over the world." Mia folded her arms and glared at him.

"It was a hobby!!! Everyone has them, why can't mine be taking over the world?"

"Well, your little 'hobby' caused _us_ a lot of trouble."

"Besides, once I obtained some of the power of the Golden Sun, I realized that all our entire journey was for nothing. We were in a game. So therefore, we weren't in any real trouble at all because we don't exist. So therefore, I should be allowed to take over the video game world!"

"What is he babbling about?" Sheba raised an eyebrow.

"And admit it! If it weren't for me, it would be so boring! I added suspense, plot, and made the game interesting."

"And you almost killed us." Sheba glared up at him.  
"I did not. It was Saturos, Menardi, Karst, or Agatio. I just sat by the sidelines and watched the fun begin!"

"That's called laziness. You were too afraid to face us." Mia said.

"Hardly. I could have taken over this world easily. But that wouldn't have been fun, now, would it? I have to at least give you a chance to save it. Otherwise, what would I do once I obtained the power of the Golden Sun? It would be so boring if there wasn't anyone around to stop me. Which was why I manipulated everyone."

"Uh huh... well, then if you didn't do anything to them, then why are they all acting like five year olds?

"Oh, we just wanted to have some fun." Felix sniffed as he whipped around his tear as he stood up. "I've forgotten what it's like to be a child."

"Okay, so that doesn't explain why Ivan's acting like he's two."

"Really really really really really really really really..."

"Stop that!!" Picard yelled at Ivan.

Ivan started crying. "Picard yelled at me!"

"But he always acts like a two year old." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"True..."

"Well, if they get to play in the sandbox, then we're going shopping."

"Girls." Alex grumbled. "And since I can't rule the world, I'll stay here and take over the sandbox instead! It will be mine." He added in his 'mysteriously evil' voice.

"I'd like to see you try!!" Garet said as he tackled the Mercury adept.

"Oh, so mature." The girls said in unison as they walked off.


End file.
